Akutabe
"Don't look away, you piece of trash." Akutabe to mechanized Ose Akutabe is one of the main characters of Yondemasuyo! Azazel-san. He is a demon summoner and Sakuma's boss. He is currently the contractor of Undine. Personality "Akutabe's Detective Agency Office's Head. A detective that solves cases by the use of demons. For some reason, he's sweet on Sakuma. He won't hesitate from using the demon's abilities. Because of his overwhelming power, the demons call him "The Devil". They're all terrified of him. It's a mystery as to what his goal is." Akutabe's Official Profile. Akutabe is extremely strict, cruel, and very frightening, especially towards demons. He is short-tempered and vicious, although he maintains a calm and cold attitude. However, because of his short temper, all of the demons that he has a contract with or have interacted with him throughout the series fear him. He is the head of the Akutabe's Detective Agency, and as such he has the attitude of a tyrant, keeping a domineering air at all times. Akutabe enjoys seeing the ugly side of human nature, as he usually expects the worst out of people in general. Besides managing the demon agency, he also collects Grimoires from all around the world. He will go to any corner of the Earth to get his hands in a Grimoire, not hesitating to do anything to claim it, even stealing it. He claims that he does this to avoid the grimoires to fall in evil hands, but his true motives are unknown. He will do anything to fulfill his client's request, even overstepping his bounds as a detective. However, he holds a principle, which is to never kill with a demon. Despite his reputation as a cruel tyrant, Akutabe has, however, shown to have a softer side. As stated by Azazel, he seems to have a soft spot for Sakuma, and treats her with more respect when compared to the demons, though his intentions towards her are ambiguous at best: at one point, Beelzebub wonders why is he so fixated on her, as Akutabe is very intent on keeping her at the agency, as shown when she first quit the agency. Additionally, Akutabe seems to be nicer to most humans: he is always polite to his clients and almost never uses violence towards normal humans. He also housed his friend's grandson, Kotaro, who he also seems to soften towards as the series progresses, and is currently his guardian. He often has to watch out for him whenever he is in trouble, such as when a mechanized Ose went out of control, and Akutabe fought him and kept Osamu and Kotaro away from danger. Appearance Akutabe has spiky black hair and wears a black business suit with a black tie. He has sharp black eyes, and no visible eyebrows, except during certain scenes in early chapters. In the anime, his eyes glow red or purple when enraged. Curiously, he's the only human character that wears the same attire throughout the entire show, Azazel often confusing him with other businessmen. Powers & Abilities Contractor As a contractor he is able to see, interact with, and summon all kinds of demons. Force Akutabe has an incredible force, making it possible for him to kill and torture demons without touching them. This ability even allows him to break through different dimensions with only punches and kicks. He might also posses supernatural strength, as he was able to fight hand-to-hand with a giant, mechanized Ose. Psychic Shield It is assumed that Akutabe is immune to demonic abilities. This is shown several times in the series: Gusion failed to eat his memories, Beelzebub could not influence Akutabe with his ultimate forced defecation ability, and Moloch II could not attack him as he would any other individual. Akutabe can easily deflect their powers as well, merely by waving his hand. Intelligence As a detective, Akutabe has a great ability for deduction. He can apply the abilities of his contracted demons to assist him in his work. He also has a vast knowledge of the occult and demonology, and is an expert at spells and summoning. Solomon Ring Solomon Ring is a restricting force, used to restrict a summoned demon's power. This makes the demon appear much smaller and less threatening. Trivia *His first name is still unknown. *Mossan II was terrified of Akutabe's true identity, which has yet to be revealed. *Akutabe's voice actor, Daisuke Namikawa, also voices the narrator and sings the Mossan theme for the first episode of Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san Z. *Akutabe is seen reading all kinds of books, up to and including children's books. *During a certain time of the month, he gets in a terrible mood and chases everyone out of the agency. Nobody knows why. *The shadowy figure that appears when Osamu talks about Solomon's Ring bears a striking resemblance to Akutabe, though is not clear how he's related to him. Category:Human Category:Character